cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Paragon Police Department
Overview Under the command of Chief Conrad Bochco, the Paragon Police Department, or the “blue shield” as they are often called, has a long established history in Paragon City. Background Paragon Police Department official info ( Copied from the City of Heroes official website http://www.cityofvillains.com/gameinfo/paragonpolicedepartment.html): The Paragon Police Department, or the “blue shield” as they are colloquially known, is a long established institution of Paragon City. Although its origins trace back to the turn of the century, it has gone through several evolutions as the needs of the city have changed. Up until the end of the 20th century, the PPD felt confident in their ability to “serve and protect.” They did not see themselves as heroes, but men and women striving to do the right thing, and to give back to the city that they called home. They worked with numerous heroes to quell gang and super-powered criminal activity. But when the city was devastated by the Rikti War, the PPD struggled to keep functioning at even a basic level. In the post-war years the organization found itself habitually under-funded, short-staffed, and over-worked. The once proud blue shield was forced to cordon off the Hazard Zones rather than rebuild them, and could barely contain even the most flagrant criminal activities in its goal to keep Paragon’s citizens safe. Finally, in late 2005, when the Rogue Isles became a haven for super-powered villains who constantly raided Paragon’s shores, the threats to Paragon City seemed to reach a critical mass. The Paragon Police Department has once again found it necessary to redefine and reorient itself in light of the ever-rising menace of super-powered villains, especially those who shelter themselves under Lord Recluse’s flag. Under Chief Conrad Bochco, a new proactive force has been trained, and is ready to fall out and restore peace to the streets of Paragon City. Although the PPD does not have the resources to flood all of Paragon City with these new units, they will be deployed tactically to present the greatest opposition to the rampant criminal element of Paragon and the Rogue Isles. Patrol officers, or cops, fill out the lowest rungs of the department. They are led by Detectives and Sergeants, all of whom take orders from a Captain. Some situations are more hazardous than the average cop can handle. When things get dicey, SWAT answers the call. Dressed in heavy ballistic armor with PPD SWAT stenciled in large white letters, these officers have been trained in frontline tactics and with the newest weaponry. To deal with dangerous threats and super-powered criminals, SWAT members may be Officers, Sergeants, or even more highly specialized Grenadiers and Equalizers. The most elite members of SWAT are hand-picked to be trained as PPD Ghosts and Operatives – dressed in black BDUs and balaclavas, these snipers normally have special forces training and use every dirty trick they know to put down a target. However, with powerful Brutes, deadly Stalkers, and soul-crushing Dominators at large, Chief Bochco has also implemented a prototype squad, known as the Powered Armor Cops. Officers strap themselves into mechanical combat exoskeletons, known as the PPD Shells, which are armed with heavy machineguns and provide strength and reflex enhancements. Lieutenants normally gear up in a fully encased suit of power armor, or a PPD Hard Suit, armed with a mounted heavy laser. In the most dire of circumstances, a PPD Assault Armor unit will be deployed, where an officer sits nestled inside the best armor technology can provide, loaded up with a deadly pulse cannon. Positron of the Freedom Phalanx was a key consultant in preparing these advanced technologies with and for the PPD. His expertise and extensive field work has been invaluable as the force prepares to confront new terrors. Another new – and controversial – initiative of the PPD is a division of psychic officers, known as Psi-Division. The controversy surrounding these new additions to the department stems from the fear of wide-spread use of mental powers among law enforcement agents. But the world has changed, and now many think telepathic police are an acceptable addition to the force. For their part, Psi-Division points to their extensive training in ethics and their internal auditing program as key methods of avoiding abuse and corruption. The Psi-Division has its own hierarchy, with more experienced psychics acting as leaders and mentors for new recruits. Their ranks are Psi-Cops, Psi-Officers, Psi-Lieutenants, all coordinated by a Psi-Captain in every precinct. There are some situations where, no matter how well protected, it is simply too dangerous to send an officer into the field. In these critical scenarios the PPD deploys their trademark Drones. When a Drone is too small to do the job, a man-sized Guardian robot may be sent in, equipped to protect and defend the injured, and well-armed to press an assault. In rare cases where extreme firepower is required, the hulking Enforcer combat drones may be unleashed – 8’ tall, stocky monstrosities fully-loaded with Gatling energy weapons and grenade launchers. But the biggest surprise comes from the PPD's newest program: The Awakened Division, home to heroic officers who have merged with Kheldian energy beings. Reborn as Peacebringers, these officers remain dedicated to the highest ideals of justice, and form the last line of defense for the blue shield. Despite these desperate initiatives, Chief Bochco reminds the loyal men and women of the PPD to do their job and to be safe. He always reminds them, "Be careful out there," because one never knows what the next shift will bring. Subgroups }}" style="background-color: }; width: }" | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Powered Armor Cops | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Psi-Division | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Drones | width="33.33%" align=" }" valign=" }" | : Awakened Division |} Enemy types Minions PPD Cop The Paragon Police Department is charged with the unending duty of keeping the streets of the city safe for its citizens. These brave men and women watch over Paragon City, dedicating their lives to make it a better place. Powers PPD Cop The Paragon Police Department is charged with the unending duty of keeping the streets of the city safe for its citizens. These brave men and women watch over Paragon City, dedicating their lives to make it a better place. Powers PPD Detective The Paragon Police Department is charged with the unending duty of keeping the streets of the city safe for its citizens. These brave men and women watch over Paragon City, dedicating their lives to make it a better place. Powers SWAT Officer Keeping the peace in Paragon City is not easy by any stretch of the imagination, and the PPD has to be clever innovative to keep up with would be criminals. When things get dicey, PPD SWAT answers the call. These heavily armored officers have extensive training with the newest tactics and weapondry to combat their often super powered foes. Powers SWAT Officer Keeping the peace in Paragon City is not easy by any stretch of the imagination, and the PPD has to be clever innovative to keep up with would be criminals. When things get dicey, PPD SWAT answers the call. These heavily armored officers have extensive training with the newest tactics and weapondry to combat their often super powered foes. Powers PPD Ghost Keeping the peace in Paragon City is not easy by any stretch of the imagination, and the PPD has to be clever innovative to keep up with would be criminals. When things get dicey, PPD SWAT answers the call. These heavily armored officers have extensive training with the newest tactics and weapondry to combat their often super powered foes. Powers * Stealth Strike SWAT Equalizer Keeping the peace in Paragon City is not easy by any stretch of the imagination, and the PPD has to be clever innovative to keep up with would be criminals. When things get dicey, PPD SWAT answers the call. These heavily armored officers have extensive training with the newest tactics and weapondry to combat their often super powered foes. Powers Lieutenants PPD Undercover Cop Plain clothes officer meant to look like a normal civilian. Subdued Hawaian shirt and slacks, no PPD insignia. Powers PPD Undercover Cop Plain clothes officer meant to look like a normal civilian. Subdued Hawaian shirt and slacks, no PPD insignia. Powers PPD Detective The Paragon Police Department is charged with the unending duty of keeping the streets of the city safe for its citizens. These brave men and women watch over Paragon City, dedicating their lives to make it a better place. PPD Sergeant The Paragon Police Department is charged with the unending duty of keeping the streets of the city safe for it's citizens. These brave men and women watch over Paragon City, dedicating their lives to make it a better place. Powers PPD Operative SWAT Sergeant Keeping the peace in Paragon City is not easy by any stretch of the imagination, and the PPD has to be clever and innovative to keep up with would be criminals. When things get dicey, PPD SWAT answers the call. These heavily armored officers have extensive training with the newest tactics and weaponry to combat their often super powered foes. Powers SWAT Sergeant Keeping the peace in Paragon City is not easy by any stretch of the imagination, and the PPD has to be clever and innovative to keep up with would be criminals. When things get dicey, PPD SWAT answers the call. These heavily armored officers have extensive training with the newest tactics and weaponry to combat their often super powered foes. Powers Bosses PPD Sergeant The Paragon Police Department is charged with the unending duty of keeping the streets of the city safe for it's citizens. These brave men and women watch over Paragon City, dedicating their lives to make it a better place. PPD Captain The Paragon Police Department is charged with the unending duty of keeping the streets of the city safe for it's citizens. These brave men and women watch over Paragon City, dedicating their lives to make it a better place. Powers SWAT Grenadier Keeping the peace in Paragon City is not easy by any stretch of the imagination, and the PPD has to be clever innovative to keep up with would be criminals. When things get dicey, PPD SWAT answers the call. These heavily armored officers have extensive training with the newest tactics and weapondry to combat their often super powered foes. Powers External Links * http://www.cityofvillains.com/gameinfo/paragonpolicedepartment.html Category:Enemies Category:Heroes